Love potion 17A
by MarkAngel-01
Summary: Thi story is a response to a challenge - Summary: First Time, Humor, Virgin Dean/Top Sam - Dean pisses off a witch a plot favorite of mine and as revenge she casts a lust spell that makes everyone want him...*really* want him...'Fatal Attraction'-like -
1. Chapter 1

Summary: **First Time, Humor, Virgin Dean/Top Sam** - Dean pisses off a witch (a plot favorite of mine) and as revenge she casts a lust spell that makes everyone want him...really want him...'Fatal Attraction'-like - women and men. (I wouldn't mind some dark/warped humor such as one woman killing another to get Dean.) And the spell affects everyone with the exception of Sam, because he's the only one truly in love with Dean

Dean often faced difficult choices in his life and right now this one was very difficult so he decided to get his geek brothers input on the situation.

"dude, blonde or brunette?"

Sam frowned looking up from his laptop well aware what his brother was referring to but refusing to make it that easy for him he shook his head of hair slowly and looked blankly at Dean.

"you lost me?"

Dean rolled his eyes gesturing towards the bar, "blonde or brunette, which do you think?"

Sam looked past his brother to look at the two girls sat at the bar obviously not together, the blonde was practically bouncing in her seat all blonde curls and cleavage and Sam knew for sure she was the kind of girl that would drive him insane. The brunette however was all curves and staring at dean in a sultry way and Sam noticed the way her eyes flicked to him as she smiled slowly and Sam felt himself blush as if she had read his mind.

He wondered why the hell his brother was even having to ask which to go home with, the brunette was obviously the hottest chick both boys had seen in months. Though Sam knew Dean was most likely deciding who would be more willing to jump straight in bed with him. Sam smiled at his brother and nodded his head at the brunette,

"She is out of your league man so you may be better leaving with the blonde."

Dean grinned and eyed both his women up and finished the rest of his beer in a few swallows, Sam felt his eyes drawn to his brothers throat as he swallowed and felt himself licking his lip. Sam managed to get control of himself seconds before Dean slammed the glass down and looked at him, grinning like the cat about to get the whole can of cream and Sam felt his stomach flip and for a moment, he hated the two women at the bar and every women who had ever had his brother.

Dean stood shrugging into his leather jacket still grinning

"Don't hurry back or wait up for me Sammy boy, the brunette looks like she could go for hours."

Dean sauntered straight past the blonde to offer his hand to the brunette leading her out of the bar. Dean was not going with Sammy's choice that just spelt disaster besides this women was a stunner no doubt even Sammy had checked her out.

He didn't give the blonde a second thought as he guided the beauty in his arms outside the sleazy bar.

Sam however saw the hurt expression on the perky blondes face and for a moment he felt sorry for her. He understood how she felt, he felt it everytime his brother left with a women, left him behind like he was no one. He couldn't explain it and if he was honest he was never all that willing to look to closely at the fact that his feelings towards Dean were at times very non brotherly, but tonight he had a few beers and was feeling lightheaded enough to dwell on things.

Sam remembers having a crush on Dean when he was around 16, at the time he had been overly ashamed of his feelings and thought he was sick in the head. Slowly he had pushed those feelings away and told himself it was just because they had only ever grew up together and that maybe he was bisexual and not being around any other kids his age had left him with just Dean.

He had read flowers in the attic when he was younger and in that the brother and sister ended up together because they grew up together locked away and eventually they gave in to their hormones. He related easily, sure he and Dean had more freedom than those two in the story but still they only really ever had each other for company, until Dean started with one night stands that is. Then things had changed he had left he had met Jess and no guy had ever turned his head so he figured it was nothing more than a crush formed from spending so much time with one person.

But then Jess died and he was back to being with Dean 24/7, with no one else around but one night stands, he was starting to have these feeling again. At first he hadn't felt anything, but he figured that was him still dealing with Jess's death, but that had slowly melted away and the feelings started to return. They were small at first, nothing he worried about, but slowly the small touches the emotional moments with his brother and the fact that at some point or another his brother being naked had started getting a very hard and noticeable reaction from him.

So in some way he understood what the blonde felt but she didn't feel it on his level because he loved Dean and he couldn't face wether that meant he was actually in love with Dean but it was more than that blonde felt for him. To her he was just another body, a hot male willing to show a girl a good time and she was put out because he chose someone better looking. She deserved getting hurt she didn't appreciate what she could have had with Dean, something he could never have outside of his dreams.

The blonde was scowling now her furious features made her look almost bird like and Sam shuddered, a women scorned is not a good thing. One day Dean would get himself into trouble, but it seemed tonight the blonde settled for storming out the bar and Dean would live to see another day.

Sam hung around the bar for a few more hours researching for the next hunt, a haunting in the next town, a girls school, it should be fun trying to go in there unnoticed. The school was a boarding school for the richer population it was an old castle type building converted a few years back. Since then there had been tales of hauntings but nothing more until last week. A girl of 14 was found hung in the courtyard, nothing unusual probably a suicide except for the police report.

There had been no way the girl would have been able to hang herself and even the police had noticed that and were treating it as suspicious. the girl may have been able to get the rope around the post she was hanging from but there was nowhere to jump from and no object from which she had kicked away after securing the noose around her neck. Dean had not been convinced it was for them but agreed it would be fun to investigate the school.

After a while Sam's eyes got tired, Sam decided Dean would have either kicked her out the motel by now or made his way home depending on where they ended up. So he slowly stretched and blushed as the guy behind the bar obviously checked him out. Sam averted his gaze hurrying to get out of the bar, he had never been with a guy, had never even fancied a guy, only Dean did that for him. "I am so screwed up, " Sam muttered as he headed to their current home.

As it turned out Dean was in bed asleep when Sam opened the motel door, the air smelled of sex and Sam noticed the sheets were messed up and Dean was covered in a light sheen of sweat and had a grin on his face as he slept. Sam had the sudden desire to dump water on his sleeping brother, hating the look of bliss on Deans face. Sam hated to admit what he hated was the fact that some random women had caused that look not him. Images flashed into Sam's head of Dean under him moaning and looking ready to cum as Sam drove hard inside of him. With a groan Sam ran to the bathroom, an hour later he too was fast asleep with a grin on his face, too tired to angst of over what he had thought of.

Elsewhere green eyes flashed black as the women added the final herb to the spell and spoke the last words required. She smiled to herself, she would make him pay for hurting her, for refusing her, he saw himself as some Romeo did he? well then she would give him all the attention he ever wanted and much much more. Her laughter echoed around the room as the smoke of the potion raised away from the room and through the dark nights air slowly sliding under the door of the run down motel and settling around Dean Winchester.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam was awake long before his brother and for once was grateful for this, he had cum in his sleep most likely from the dreams he had of Dean and him. He was hating himself this morning for letting himself imagine Dean under him because he had got off to that thought last night in the shower and many more dirty ones involving his brother. It had been hot and good, so good but now it was morning and guilt set in, his brother would hate him if he knew about this.

The problem was now Sam had let in one thought it was like opening a floodgate, his dreams had been erotic ones filled with his brother and him in various positions enjoying various pleasures. Now as he looked at his sleeping brother he could feel the lust build in him, he wanted his brother about that there was no doubt. Still it was wrong and now he would have to worry if Dean would pick up something was wrong, because Dean was perceptive when it came to Sam and that was one conversation Sam never wanted to have with Dean. Sam stalked to the bathroom hoping to take care of his problem before Dean woke up.

Dean woke slowly groaning to himself and palming the morning wood that was reminding him painfully that he needed to piss. Dean could hear Sam in the shower though and felt irritated with Sam for being in there when he needed to pee. He knew it wasn't rationale behaviour but it was morning and he wouldn't be rationale till he had his cup of caffeine. Dean grimaced at how sweaty he felt from last night and rolled over striding into the bathroom and ignoring Sam's shouts as he relieved his heavy bladder.

"Dean what the fuck, I am trying to shower here."

Dean rolled his eyes, smirking slightly and feeling a little better now his bladder was not set to explode, "relax Sammy girl you have nothing i haven't seen, unless you grew some tits, which would not surprise me, but i would be happy to look at them." Dean put on his husky come to bed voice and looked at the outline of his brother through the flimsy curtain, it was obvious what Sam had been doing, "maybe i will even rub them for you and help you jack off quicker so i can get a shower too before we have to check out."

Dean pulled the chain knowing how it would effect the water Sam was showering in and laughed to himself as he heard Sam shouting "Jerk", he pulled on some jeans and shirt deciding a shower could wait, right now he needed coffee.

Sam's cheeks were red and he was panting hard, Dean had caught him just as he was about to cum he had been stroking himself urgently and then Dean strode in and Sam hoped to hell he hadn't seen him. It would give Dean good ammo for weeks, he hoped the joke about him jerking off was just said because that is what he always said when Sam was in the shower.

It wasn't a big deal they had caught each other naked etc plenty, but what had Sam's cheeks red was that when Dean had started talking about rubbing his tits for him, Dean had put on his fake lusty voice and Sam had imagined Deans tongue and fingers flicking over his nipples and he had cum hard and silent biting his hand hard to hold back the loud groan he wanted to let loose.

It had taken him moments to get out the shout of jerk to his brother as the water went scalding hot, he was too shocked that his brothers voice had made him cum so easily. As Sam washed himself clean he knew for sure he was screwed, it wouldn't be long before he was humping his brothers leg in public. Sam was sure that Dean would notice that and start asking questions, "god i hate my life."

Dean loved his life, he was already buzzing from the first cup of coffee he got from a vending machine and since walking the short distance to a small coffee shop he had been flashed by a women who was riding on the back of a motorbike. Had Dean paid attention he would have noticed the male driving the bike was cupping himself and licking his lips as they rode by.

Dean entered the coffee shop and gave the very young waitress his order, he gave her one of his best grins and saw how dazzled she was by it. Dean had no interest in taking it further seeing as the girl looked like she was barely 15 but it never hurt to flirt. The young girl who Dean noticed was named Tammy proved flirting was good when she filled a large box with doughnuts and other delicious pastries and two super sized coffees when he had only ordered and paid for two regulars and a couple of doughnuts.

He grinned at the girl as she walked round the counter and winked at him, "my boss wont miss a few extras, " Dean nodded and took the box and coffee holder with the two drinks in his other hand, "thanks Tammy that is very kind of you." Tammy suddenly entered dangerous territory as she wrapped her tiny frame around his rubbing her nose against his neck and kissing wet open mouth kisses along his neck moaning, "i want you."

Dean stood in shock for a moment and slowly managed to get the girl off him, it wasn't easy she was clinging to him like a leech and whilst at first Dean was flattered and amused it quickly became less amusing.

"Look your a little young to be throwing yourself at any guy."

Her brown eyes went big and were filled with lust and desire as she rubbed against him licking her pink lips, "your not just anybody, I want you inside me, I want you forever.

Dean was used to women hitting on him, he was blessed with good looks but this was ridiculous, people would soon see. He would easily be branded the pervert in town to corrupt the young virginal daughters.

Dean managed to hold his drinks and box of goodies in one hand and push the girl away, "look enough already."

Tammy stumbled back as Dean pushed her away, Dean expected her to look upset but she just looked hungry, for him it seemed, she licked her lips and slowly started to undo her tight blouse, "don't worry I'm not a virgin."

Dean decided he would still be branded the pervert here to corrupt virginal daughters even if they were not virgins and bolted out the door before she revealed her adolescent body to him. It took a lot to fluster Dean Winchester which is why Sam smirked at his brother as he all but ran into the motel looking harassed.

"whats up with you, did you find out the women you were with last night was really a guy?"

Dean seemed to come out of a daze enough to respond "she was all women Sammy, if you had taken someone home you would know what a women feels like instead of using your hand all the time."

Dean didn't give Sam time to respond as he marched into the bathroom for a shower, he was quick wanting to get out of this damn town and away from strange hormonal teenagers. Dean didn't notice the pained expression on his brothers face as he walked into the room in just a small towel around his hips. He was too busy attacking the goods in the box and the delicious coffee to notice how tense Sam was.

Sam was in hell, he wished Dean would put some clothes on instead of standing there wet and nearly naked eating with an orgasmic look on his face. It took all Sam's will power to not push his brother against the wall and give him a real orgasm, instead Sam shifted his bag across his lap and eyed the box of goods hoping teasing Dean would help him focus.

"whats with all the goods, someone in the shop like you?."

Dean grinned at Sam with food in his mouth and Sam was thankful as he could be disgusted by that, yes he could he did NOT find it adorable.

Dean took a gulp of his coffee, " just natural sex appeal I guess."

Sam couldn't be sure but something was off with his brother he was less sure of himself and Sam could have sworn Dean was blushing. It of course had to be his imagination there was not much that made Dean blush.

As they were leaving Sam noticed a young girl of 15 maybe 16 leaning against the impala which explained Deans pissed face as he saw her, at least Sam thought it did. Dean threw his bags in and scowled at the girl a look that had scared away many people much older and stronger than this young girl. Still she just smiled and bounced slightly with excitement,

"sorry about earlier, i guess you just prefer somewhere more discreet and quiet so no one can see."

Dean just stared at her for a long time in shock and couldn't bring himself to look at Sam so he scowled at the girl pulling her away from his car so he could climb in and snarling at her,

"what i want is for girls young enough to have me arrested not to throw themselves at me"

Sam was in heaven as he watched the teenager harass his brother, Dean had obviously met his match in the young thing and Sam took his sweet time getting into the car knowing it would piss Dean off more. Tammy took the opportunity to lean in through the window and kiss Dean hard and hungrily, Dean was fighting her off and managed to get loose enough to start the engine and pull off. Dean was in shock for a few moments before angrily glaring in his review mirrors at the girl,

"fuck, they need to learn to control their daughters here, no wonder so many have kids so young, i mean what the hell was that?."

Sam was laughing hard then, winded by his own amusement it was silent laughter, so it took Dean a moment to realise. Sam couldn't find the words and just pointed at Deans shirt pocket, the young girl had shoved a pair of panties along with her number in Deans shirt pocket. Dean looked outraged which served to only make Sam laugh harder as Dean threw the two items out onto the road.

"fucking hick town"

Sam laughed harder still so Dean whacked a cassette in and put it up full volume entering a stony silence whilst Sam laughed himself stupid tears rolling down his face.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they arrived in the next town Sam had gotten hold of his amusement and was just smiling, happy for once that it was Dean that had been humiliated not him. Dean was always the cool and calm one and Sam was always the one feeling uncomfortable in his own skin feeling awkward and being a goofball. Still Dean managed to brush it off as nothing and would find some way to make Sam the idiot again.

The motel was another rundown place and Sam inwardly sighed at the thought of spending another night in another motel. He hated this life sometimes more than he cared to ever admit, he blamed this life for his abnormal thoughts for his own brother. Dean was staring at him his eyebrow raised in a question and Sam smiled, he knew Dean so well.

"Whats up with you Sammy, you were somewhere else just then," Dean stared expectantly at him.

Sam just shrugged and smiled, "nothing much, just looking forward to another wonderful nights sleep in another motel room."

Dean just nodded and got out the car and Sam followed, Dean walked to the reception and smiled at Sam, "it's not all bad, this one may have clean sheets and hot water."

Sam felt his own grin stretch his face and walked in behind Dean and leaned against the reception desk, he watched Dean happily ring the bell four times not pausing for a response. They both watched as a middle aged guy that looked like he was older than he probably was walked out looking pissed off. His face changed the moment he locked eyes on Dean, Dean seemed oblivious as he asked for a room with two queen beds but Sam wasn't oblivious.

The guys eyes practically glazed over with lust and Sam felt the sudden urge to drop kick the slimy bastard and shout at him not to look at Dean that way. Instead he settled for standing closer to Dean and glaring at the guy and clenching his fist. The guy continued to eat Dean with his eyes as he took the card from Dean, Sam noticed that guys fingers caressed Deans and tensed.

Dean didn't notice the guy at first but did notice Sam's strange behaviour and glanced at him and saw him glaring at the reception guy. Dean looked at the guy who was holding out the credit card and practically leering at him, "your cards declined, but not to worry Mr Landon, I can let you have a couple of nights free."

Dean grinned at the guy and took the card back, he was well aware now that the guy wanted in his pants and whilst he was not gay he knew without a doubt he would never look at this guy twice, he was damn fugly.

Sam had reached his limit and slammed down his own card, "we rather pay."

Dean was amused by Sam's behaviour he obviously didn't like the creepy guy anymore than Dean did but still free room is a free room. Patting Sam on the shoulder he laughed and picked up Sam's credit card, "no need to rush into things Sammy, Hank here is offering us a free room."

Sam gaped at Dean and then glared at Hank, "nothing is free Dean, we pay."

Dean frowned at Sam and all but dragged him out the reception area taking the key from Hank, for a moment he felt sure Hank was going to follow them but he stopped worrying about that as they got outside. Sam was struggling against Dean and he had to wrestle him into the room, "damn Sammy chill out will ya"

"It's SAM," he threw his bags on the bed and paced the room still feeling the urge to go take care of that bastard Hank, "we should have paid."

Dean was half amused half surprised by Sammy's reaction, "its a free room what the big deal?"

Sam glared at his brother and gestured in the direction of the reception, "it's not free, that guy wanted a lot more Dean, don't tell me you didn't notice?."

"So what?" Dean grinned at the furious look that crossed his brothers features.

Sam moved quickly getting in Deans face and all but shouting at him, "so what? that mean your going to go service him Dean, pay for our room with your body, that how it is?." Sam knew he was out of order as soon as he said it but couldn't control the possessive jealousy racing through him.

Dean suddenly stopped being amused, Sam was basically calling him a whore, he shoved his younger brother away, barely managing to contain the desire to punch him out. "Fuck you man."

Sam stumbled and managed to right himself before hitting the floor, he was sorry for what he said and was suddenly feeling like the worlds biggest idiot. He had been acting like a jealous girlfriend and was surprised Dean hadn't called him on it. "Look Dean I'm sorry, I just don't think it was a good idea to let him think you are open to something, what if he tries something.

"Then I would let him know i wasn't interested and if he didn't get the message i would take him out." He was still pissed at Sammy for being a bitch about things but decided he was too damn tired to argue anymore. "This may surprise you to learn baby brother, but that is not the first guy that has hit on me and it wont be the last."

Sam was surprised, he had never seen guys hit on Dean and he wondered if maybe Dean had always said no with how relaxed he was about the whole thing. "It doesn't bother you?"

Dean grabbed a clean shirt heading towards the bathroom to wash up, "why should it, there gay I'm not, can't blame them for wanting a piece of me, now hurry up and get your ass ready."

Sam felt relieved that Dean had never been with a guy but also a small part of him died inside as he realised Dean would never see him that way. Even if Dean got past them being brothers he would not get past them being two guys, "where we going?"

Dean came out the bathroom in his clean shirt and grinned, "well i think it's time to check the local bar don't you?" Dean decided the best way to avoid the tension this latest fight had caused was to go out and get drunk.

Sam sighed but was already putting his jacket back on, this either meant Dean intended to get wasted, pick up a girl or both, none of that was very appealing to him. He was still struggling with the rage he had felt at seeing another guy try and get with Dean, he couldn't understand why the jealousy was so strong. Sure he was jealous of the many girls in Deans life, but Sam was fairly sure he would never hurt them, but with Hank he still wanted to go out there and teach him not to touch what was his.

He followed Dean to the small seedy bar and smiled to himself, Dean would have a fit if he knew Sam thought of him as his. As they walked through the door Sam instantly knew this was going to be a long night, Dean had not even made it to the bar before two girls were hanging all over him.

Sam scowled and headed towards a seat deciding to leave his brother to it, he was enjoying the attention and right now Sam didn't need the fact that his brother was a sex god shoved down his throat.

Dean was surprised as the two young girls hung all over him, he normally found it easy to pick girls up but something was off, he couldn't decide just what. He felt annoyed when Sammy took off and he watched as he pulled out his laptop, he had wanted to spend some time with him tonight, he still felt a distance between them and he hated it. They used to be so close then Sam had started to be distant when he was around 15 and everything had changed he had pushed Dean away and he still had no clue why.

Dean was too lost in thoughts of Sam to notice the way the bartender was drooling over him as she handed over his two beers. Dean grinned at the girls and promised to join them later and headed towards his brother, deciding the girls could wait, "there ya go baby brother."

Sam looked up expecting Dean to wander back to the girls that were eyeing him hungrily as he sat down, "not joining your fan club?"

Dean grinned and shut Sam's laptop, "no tonight i am all yours Sammy, besides those girls are a little creepy."

Sam felt a warm sensation in the pit of his stomach as he realised Dean was choosing him over the girls tonight and couldn't control the stupid grin spreading across his face. It felt good knowing Dean still wanted time with him even if Sam knew it would never be more than two brother hanging out.

"They are your usual type, pretty and willing, actually very willing," Sam decided some teasing would be fun.

Dean took the bait and grinned back, "yeah if you ask me a little too willing, i am not against forward girls but something is off with those girls."

Sam looked thoughtfully at the girls and then at Dean, "you don't think they are our kind of weird do you?"

Dean glanced at the girls who were still staring at him like he was their next meal, " probably not, but I think it best we stick together tonight."

"They do look kind of possessed I mean the way they attached themselves to you as soon as you walked in was a little weird Dean, even for you." Sam was enjoying that Dean viewed the girls as possibly evil, it would keep him away from them tonight.

"Nah they just couldn't resist the Dean Winchester charm," Dean Grinned and pouted trying to look as sexy as possible.

Sam laughed with Dean but couldn't help but agree, Dean had charm and good looks and everything he ever wanted.

Neither of them noticed the only other people in the bar were two biker type guys, who had started watching Dean the moment he sat down. It wasn't until both guys approached their table that they noticed them.

Sam went instantly on guard, guys like this tended to be trouble or looking for trouble and he weighed them up deciding that he and Dean could take them, if it came to that. One was short and stocky the other tall and built, both looked menacing as they approached. Though both guys were looking just at Dean and Sam was shocked to see the same lust burning in their eyes that the girls at the bar had.

The larger of the two leaned on their table crowding into Deans space, "hey pretty eyes, how about you come and show me and my buddy here a good time out back."

Not much flustered Dean Winchester as a rule but having a biker hit on him was enough to make him pause before responding, "I'm gonna have to pass there, maybe you and your buddy should entertain each other."

Dean knew without looking that Sam was getting prepared to back him up in this fight and felt reassured to feel his brother presence when he stood to face the guy. He was ready for the guy grabbing him and managed to deliver a blow that the guy hadn't expected. He was extremely pissed at the shock on the guys face, not only did he think he was some rent boy he thought he was too pansy assed to fight back. That pissed Dean off more than the guy hitting on him.

He knew Sam was dealing with the other guy which was good as despite his years of experience the guy didn't seem to want to give up. What surprised Dean the most was how the guy never tried to hit him, he seemed content trying to grope or drag Dean away, despite the injuries Dean was inflicting.

Sam was finding his own fight just as strange, the short guy had all but ignored him and had tried to back his buddy up in grabbing Dean. Sam had easily took the guy down, but the guy never fought back but instead tried hard to get to Dean, "let me go he is ours, you can't have him."

Sam felt jealous rage rip through him and delivered a blow that knocked the guy out as he muttered, "actually, he is mine."

Sam moved quickly to help Dean and delivered a blow that took that guy out too ignoring Deans shocked face, "dude what was that?.

Sam knew he had been more violent than was actually needed with these guys, but shorties words pissed him off, "not now, lets go."

Dean frowned as he followed Sam out the bar avoiding the girls hands as he walked past, "dude, whats with you?"

Sam whirled round glaring, "you are aware what they wanted, something isn't right here Dean."

Dean was offended by the comment, "hey, just cause some guys want in my pants does not mean something is wrong."

"It's not just these guys though Dean, the motel guy, now two bikers who wouldn't even hit me or you just wanted badly to take you out back and gang rape you, we all know bikers are horny but they are also violent fighters, they went down too easily." Sam waited for his brother to process what he said.

Dean thought over what Sammy said, it was true those guys didn't act the way he had expected them to act in a fight, still Dean had always found it hard to admit Sammy was right straight the way. "Your thinking their demons?"

Sam sighed and crossed the road heading towards their motel, wanting to be far away from the bar, "I don't think so, Hank was acting like the rest of them , I think its more you than them."

Dean rolled his eyes, Sam was always over the top, "yeah right, I am cursed to have ugly men throw themselves at me."

Sam turned looking thoughtful, "no women too, that young girls behaviour was off from the last town, so were the girls tonight."

Dean scowled remembering how that girl had acted, maybe Sammy had something here, "yeah, but all the girls throw themselves at me."

Sam smiled, Dean sounded less sure now and he knew he was coming round to the idea that things were not right, "maybe they do but it doesn't explain the guys or the fact that both guys and girls act like zombies except instead of eating you, they need to, well you know, to satisfy them."

Dean smirked as Sammy blushed, he was always such a prude when it came to sex, "what do they need?"

Sam scowled at his brother and inwardly cursed at himself for the blush that was creeping up his cheeks, "they need to have sex with you, happy now?"

Dean grinned and clapped his baby brother on the shoulder moving them both out the way of an elderly couple, "yes i am, and I'm still not buying it, i need more proof."

Before Dean could do anything more he found himself being grabbed by the elderly women that had looked at him, she looked around 60 and was unbuttoning her top and leering at Dean with lust in her eyes, "going to show me a good time handsome."

Dean was too shocked to respond until her husband started making a move for him, then he moved freeing himself from the old ladies grasp who was asking him to do things that made even Dean blush. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him away they both ran the rest of the way to their motel room and quickly got inside.

Dean was still in shock and Sam seemed no better off, "Sammy I think maybe you were right."

Sam shook his head trying to wrap his head around what he had just seen and found it too difficult, he wanted to respond to Dean who wore an expression he was sure belonged on a 10 year old who just learned where babies come from in some detail, but found he was speechless.

Dean looked expectantly at Sammy wanting some kind of response, "fuck Sammy i just got mauled by a grandma, could you please fucking respond."

That was all it took and Sam was laughing, before long he was laughing so hard he had to collapse on the bed and found he couldn't even look at Dean without laughing even harder. Dean watched his brother grow hysterical with laughter and despite not finding the situation humorous, he couldn't help his smile.

He hadn't seen Sam laugh like this since they were kids, and even then Sam rarely laughed things were always so stressful and tense. Sam looked so carefree and young when he was laughing and Dean wanted to keep him that way forever and protect him from all the things that would make him jaded.

He waited til Sam laughed himself out and relaxed back on the bed trying to control his breathing, he couldn't help his grin as he lay next to his baby brother, "that was kinda funny, I'll give you that."

Sam felt drained it was good to laugh like that but tiring too, he let himself relax smiling when he saw Dean wasn't pissed at him, "yeah your face was priceless." He felt the laughter return but managed to control it especially when Dean dropped a hand on his chest. He felt a little breathless at the weight of his brothers hand and looked questioningly at him.

Dean just smiled, "thought i would stop you before you lost yourself again." It was partly true. Though really Dean had just felt the need to touch his brother in that moment, to reach out and be able to touch him like they used to.

Touching had never been an issue when they were younger, Dean was always fighting off hugs from little Sammy but secretly loving them. Or they would hold hands when Sammy was scared, or the countless nights Sam crawled into his bed and Dean would hold him tight and chase the nightmares away with soothing words and gentle strokes in his brother hair or down his back. He sometimes wondered if Sammy even remembered these things, they had grown so far apart as Sam had got older and it hurt him more than he would ever admit.

Seeing Sammy so open and happy had stirred up those old nostalgic feeling in him and he wanted that old connection back again, not that he could ever explain that to Sam. So he removed his hand and pushed himself off the bed heading to his own. Sam would understand if he explained it to him, Sammy was the most understanding person he knew, but he couldn't risk opening up like that, not to Sammy. He knew he would give his brother anything and that scared the hell out of him, he couldn't really explain why.

Sam watched his brother walk away and inwardly sighed, he still could feel the warm pressure of his brothers hand still against his chest. It had felt nice and comforting and part of him had wanted to cuddle up to his big brother and pretend they were just kids again and everything was simple. It had also stirred up his wrong feelings for his brother and made him sad knowing he could never simply just touch Dean again the way they used to.

Dean could see the mood change in Sam and wished he knew what caused him to always get so sad sometimes, it frustrated him to no end sometimes trying to figure Sammy out. Still he was glad he was here, "hey, if this is some kind of curse on me how come your not acting like all the others?"

Sam felt his heart pound in his chest, he knew Dean wasn't accusing him of anything but it felt like Dean had hit a little too close to his secret feelings, "I er, I'm not sure, maybe cause we are related."

Dean nodded, "yeah that makes sense, i guess, I'm gonna call Bobby, get some advice."

Sam nodded in agreement as he tried to keep his feelings hidden, Dean was right it made perfect sense, because brothers did not feel that way for each other. It made perfect sense that not even a curse or spell could make one sibling desire another that way. What didn't make sense, was that Sammy had felt the desires long before any spell or curse and he still did.

Sam sometimes wondered if he was part evil that somehow the demon part of him was what felt that way for Dean, he sometimes wished it was that, would make it easier to accept. The likely truth was he was just sick in the head and lusted after his big brother like many other sick people.

Dean was waiting for an answer and watching as his brother seemed to be having some kind of inner war with himself, he wished Sammy would talk to him more, "come on Bobby, pick up ... oh hey Bobby, it's Dean, I need your help..."

Sam watched as his brother started to speak and knew something was wrong, not by the silence but by the way his brother went deathly white and looked like he wanted to throw up, "Dean what is it?" He watched as Dean dropped the phone as if it had burned him before moving quickly into the bathroom.

Sam frowned and picked up the phone expecting the worst thinking Bobby was dead or possessed, what he wasn't expecting was Bobby's voice filled with lust and need, "want to bend you over and work you good jus..." Sam slammed the phone down, feeling physically ill, "oh god."

Dean groaned from the bathroom, "yeah, I am disturbed for life."

Sam nodded still too shocked to see the amusement, "so it works down phones, weird."

Dean stood in the bathroom doorway scowling, "weird? weird? try damn fucked up, I can just about handle a 15 year old virgin, a sleazy motel guy and two bikers, but Bobby?"

Sam looked helplessly at Dean, "i know man, that was messed up."

Deans scowl grew darker, "oh you know do you? how many times has Bobby asked to suck your cock baby brother?" with that Dean turned and slammed the door shut needing a shower to feel clean.

Sam couldn't help but smile despite being shocked, he thought that Dean was better off not knowing that bobby had also wanted to bend dean over and..."

Sam laughed under his breath, yes Dean was better off not knowing.


End file.
